


毕深—桂花酒

by nipeu



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M, 私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 补档，有私设





	毕深—桂花酒

毕深/桂花酒

 

卢家老太自个住了一大片宅院，门外一棵有年头的榕树。

三进的苏式建筑，小调又神秘，总是掩着门。

也就只有时不时飘出来的一阵醇厚酒味才让人知道这里并不是一座空城。

过往打马路过的行脚商和赶路人，自然是好奇这诱人的酒味的来处。若是他们运气好，在附近遇上一个跛脚的农夫，后者便会告诉他们这就是十里八乡出名的卢家酒酿。

须知卢家以前是做大生意的，白手起家，全靠的祖上传下来的酿酒手艺，一瓢酒酿能叫最是思乡的孝子忘了来去。可惜自从卢家的男人得了重病去了之后，卢家老太就不打出酒旗子招揽来客了。

跛脚农夫抽嗒着土烟，叹了口气道：“老子也有十多个年头没喝过卢家酒喽，自家婆娘酿的米酒，还是不对头。”

对面那个头发微黄的男子点上一支细长的香烟，先是自己吸了一口，才递给农夫。农夫自然地接过来，等着下文。

男子盯着那棵榕树看了许久，才道：“老伯，你有多久没见过里面的人了？”

 

九月的天，蝉鸣不断。榕树长长的根须垂下，尾端系着红绸，上以赤金墨书写，字字都是真切的愿望。

陈深年方十七。那年他刚刚从镇里老王头那里学了剃头的手艺，正式从学徒晋升为师傅。那年国军刚刚宣布了跟共党联合抗日的消息，这下子委员长是否还在西安都没人在意了。因为各地政府马上就下了通知，说是要扩军，招兵的条幅贴满了大街小巷，省里的宣讲会都开到了他们这个小地方来。

他梳着时下流行的学生头，微黄的自来卷本来被发胶治得服服帖帖，却因为少年人激动的动作而晃下几缕碎发，搭在他光洁的额头上。

毕忠良一袭长袍，看上去稳重自持多了，即使被少年拽着胳膊大力晃荡也没有动容，反倒不动声色地问道如何。

陈深立马笑得眉眼弯弯：“忠良哥，我报上了，省里的军官看我积极，直接给我批下证来的！”

他得意地展示自己手上的参军证，那上面印着陈深那张稚气未脱的脸，黑白的，因为纸质原因有些失真。

毕忠良笼了笼袖子，莫名对少年的意气感到一丝烦闷：“那我倒要恭喜你了。”

陈深却没有从他万年不变的平静表情中看出不对。他仍在炫耀自己的证件，嘴里还嚷着“打死这帮小日本鬼子”之类的话。

毕忠良静立了一阵，见少年的热情终于褪下，这才提步要走：“母亲还在等我呢，我先走了。”才走了两步，毕忠良就忍不住回头。这一回头，正好跟陈深望向这边的眼神对上。陈深那双大而圆的眼睛，此刻紧紧盯着他，目光里有些许希冀。

毕忠良叹了口气：“晚上来我家吃酒吧，母亲酿了桂花酒，还做了你爱吃的蛋黄月饼。”

陈深这才眉开眼笑地应声叫好。

 

陈深家里人去的早，就剩一个哥哥，现在也在外面打拼，只每月按时给他寄来够用的花销。陈家和毕家是邻居，两个少年年纪相仿，毕夫人也经常叫陈深来吃饭。

陈深从小个性开朗，和谁都处得来。毕夫人疼他，把他当小儿子看待。今天是中秋节，阖该是人家团圆的日子，陈深竟都没有多少难为情的意思。

毕夫人的手艺是不用说的，蛋黄莲蓉馅的月饼是陈深最爱的口味。酒足饭饱之后，毕夫人收拾了碗筷下去，给两个少年洗了一大碗紫黑紫黑的葡萄。

两人坐在院落中的凉架下，乘凉赏月。

凉风习习，桂花飘香。陈深一手捏一颗葡萄，水晶似的圆粒往嘴里扔，他嘴皮子利索，上下嘴唇一动就吐出了葡萄皮。只是不一会儿，他形状姣好、颜色鲜嫩的嘴唇就染上了点点水痕。

静默中，毕忠良悄悄打量着陈深。

“忠良哥，你有没有想过，仗打完了干些什么？”陈深突然转过头来问道。

“我要照顾家里的产业，还能有什么打算。”毕忠良淡淡道。

陈深玩味地笑了：“毕忠良你可别这么说，你瞒得过家里人，可瞒不过我。我知道你心里是有丘壑的。”

毕忠良古井无波的眼睛紧紧盯着他，那里面有着一闪而过的疯狂。

“你我都明白，待在乡下注定混不出名堂的。”陈深淡淡道。说完他突然从石凳上跳起来，拍了拍沾湿的手：“我走啦，下个月我就要入伍了，你忙，就别来送我了。”

毕忠良站在深沉如水的夜色中，隔着深深的庭院望着少年的背影，月光似水。

屋子里传来母亲温柔的呼唤和低低的咳嗽声。

院子里种了那么多桂花，还是遮不住浓浓的药味。

 

一个月后，镇里来了一辆大卡。满载着新兵的卡车向郊外的火车站开去。

途经某乡村的时候，卡车被拦了下来。

毕忠良一袭素白长袍，肩膀上背着一个包袱，胳膊上还戴着一块黑色绸布。他身手利落地上了车，一个熟悉的人影艰难地从人群中挤了出来。

“忠良哥……”

陈深还有什么不明白的呢？他重重拍了拍毕忠良的肩膀，只觉得一月不见这人瘦了许多。

“节哀。”

卡车缓缓向火车站开过去。沿路金桂飘香，麦浪翻涌。

车停下休整的时候，陈深掏出来一直藏在怀里的一小瓶酒。那是哥哥年中回来时带给他的成人礼——从国外舶来的洋酒。

他毫不犹豫地打开，先是自己灌了一大口，又抹了抹嘴，递给毕忠良。

“忠良哥，过了今天，我就十八了。”

“我知道。”毕忠良看着手心里的玻璃酒瓶，淡淡道。

“祝你生日快乐。”他仰起头，苍白的嘴唇沾上瓶口，喉咙一动便还给了陈深。

“以后别叫我忠良哥了，叫老毕吧。在军队里还是老成点好。”

陈深目光遥遥地看着毕忠良，仿佛从此开始重新认识他似的。

 

极司菲尔路76号里，无人不知毕老板毕忠良的大名。也没有人不知道，毕老板生平两大爱好，饮花雕，赏美人。毕忠良是极其讲究的，花雕只要绍兴产的，且要用炉子细火煨好；美人则更讲究了，他不喜欢那些柔柔弱弱嗲声嗲气，烫着时髦卷发的上海新派女人。

就像重庆的戴局长喜爱翩然的蝴蝶一样，在上海76号，这是个公开的秘密——毕老板豢养了一只金丝雀。

金丝雀人如其名，一头微黄的柔软头发，总是整齐服帖，衣着光鲜，风度翩翩。如果只看外表，谁又能猜得出来这人曾是一个剃头匠呢。

为此，在最居心叵测的人手底下做事，由此也个个不是省油的灯的同事们，便对陈深陈队长有了诸多猜测。此中认为两人底下是一段风流韵事的观点占了绝大多数。然而面对种种猜测，毕老板从来不表态。他审问那些反动的左派人物时，眼观八路耳听四方的本事到了此间好像全数没了用处。

毕忠良从来只是闭着双眼，手掌轻抚用紫砂壶温好的花雕酒。

陈深整日里泡在舞厅里不见踪影，毕忠良也从来不多加管教，顶多只是在陈深没钱了来要小黄鱼时不轻不重地数落两句。

秘书处的人又斩钉截铁地道自己曾经看见陈队长进了毕老板办公室一晚上没有出来。

流言于是甚嚣尘上。

麻雀这号人物出现在毕忠良等一干人等视线中时，陈深还曾经跟毕忠良开过玩笑：“老毕，你实话告诉我，有没有想过，金丝雀也会有变成麻雀飞走的一天？”

“别胡闹。”毕忠良微微皱眉，下身用力。他向来讨厌陈深在这种时刻说些不着调的话。

被按在宽大的木制办公桌上的陈深没有忍得住呻吟。毕忠良刚才捅得太深了，直接顶到了他那敏感的一处，让他有种自己被顶破了肚皮的错觉。

“陈深，你不能背叛我。”性事之后，毕忠良拂过陈深的鬓角，缓缓道。

“……好。”沉默良久后，陈深笑着回道。

 

抓捕麻雀的前夜。毕忠良睡不着觉。他坐在自己空旷的办公室里，窗户紧紧拉着，没有一丝月光透进来。

这是他耗尽心血、处心积虑的布好的局。

只能成功不能失败。因为毕忠良知道，日本人对他的信任已经到了一个危险的边缘。

毕忠良掌着酒壶的手掌微微颤抖着，他便知道自己的老毛病又犯了。

他艰难地抓起酒壶往自己嘴边塞，一丝酒液不受控制地顺着嘴角划了下来。他麻木地用手指拭去。手上的触感清楚的告诉他，他太久没有打理自己的胡子了。

等到事情结束后，就叫陈深给他修一下。他的手艺一向很好，毕忠良最信任不过。

是的，毕忠良此生，最信任的从来只有手艺和物件。

曾经有过例外，但是被毕忠良亲手毁掉了。

 

第一次和陈深做/爱还是两人参军时的事情。

他们二人从前线撤下来，陈深把头部中枪的毕忠良背出了枪林弹雨的战场。

本就稀缺药品的环境里没有人会为一个小小的中士包扎。陈深便割下自己的衬衣给他包扎。他抱着毕忠良守了一夜。毕忠良在第二天的傍晚醒过来。他握紧了陈深替自己捂着伤口的手，仿佛抓住了救命的稻草。

第五天的深夜，在周围全是缺胳膊断腿的士兵的战地医院临时收置所里，毕忠良解开了陈深的扣子。

他至今记得那晚如一匹上好丝绸般躺在自己身下的少年，柔韧的身体的每一寸都记得。

少年时期的好友，战场上的兄弟，都比不得这个人为自己而愤怒、哭泣、喜悦的每一个表情。

这让毕忠良感到由衷的安心。

他要把陈深紧紧攥在手里，而且容不得他人一点一滴地沾染。

这是病态般缺乏安全感的表现。也许这是刻在骨子里的，但是毕忠良没法改变。

 

老刘最后看了一眼那个一身灰色中山装的男子，他身姿挺拔，只从背影上看仿佛仍是少年。

“作孽啊……”他嘟囔了一声，小心把剩下的烟屁股收进怀里，扛起锄头回家了。

男子还是站在原地，他掏出一包被揉搓的有些皱巴的香烟来，却并不拿出烟来抽，只是放在手里把玩着。

过了半晌，男子才走上前去推开了厚重古朴的漆红大门。

“吱呀”一声，尘封了多年的岁月合着腐朽之气扑面而来。

男子看了看明显许久没有人打理过的宅院，犹豫了一下，还是没有往里走。

他的鼻子有些不灵敏了，也是细细嗅了许久，才闻到那股酒味的来源。

庭院中以前种了那么多桂花，现在只有东北角的那一棵还好好的，没有枯萎衰败，仍然生机勃勃。

男子伸出手来——白皙修长、一看就是养尊处优的手上却有着一道骇人的伤疤——把那盆桂花移开。

出乎他的意料，那下面除了泥土别无他物。

“老陈，好了没有啊？同志们都等了好久了。”

外面进来一个中年男子，有些不耐烦地催促道。

“好了。”已过而立的陈深回头，笑道。

“确认已经没有户主了，可以收归国有。”

 

卢巧云本以为那座幽深的大宅院，是她漫长的人生中唯一的归宿。

她只有一个独子，替她和入赘的先生打理着家里祖传的酒业，日子倒也算过得去。

但是有一天，炮火打到了她的家乡。

娘家人死了个干净，先生也落下来病根，三五不时就要病发，从此缠绵病榻。她看着自己沉默孝顺的儿子，一生要强的她只有那一次流下了眼泪，她要儿子答应：陪在她身边，照顾父亲，永远不去打仗。少年人握紧了拳头，通红的眼圈里却没有流下一滴泪，两人一起跪下朝着祖宗牌位磕了三个头，算是立下了誓言。

他们一家三口搬到了先生的故乡。那里不远，但是已经足够他们开始全新的生活。只要还有手艺在，卢巧云相信日子会越过越好。

一切都走上了正轨，儿子也认识了新的朋友。一向沉默寡言的儿子开始有了生动的笑颜。卢巧云打心眼里感谢、喜欢这个长相白净清秀的少年。

俗话说人不可貌相，长相那么恬静的少年内心却那么炙热。听儿子说了少年打算参军的消息，卢巧云手一抖，洒了一地的桂花酒。

既然她拦得住儿子一次，那么这次，她拼死也要拦住。

只是她没有料到极端的压抑会带来更加暴烈的反抗。

那天，隔着薄薄的雕花木窗，她清楚看到儿子在往熬着中药的瓦罐里加药粉。白白的一包，被儿子小心翼翼抖落在药罐里。

她不信。于是她找遍了大大小小的药店，终于在一家药铺里打听到和儿子长相相似的人曾来买过一包慢性毒药。

卢巧云不知道事情怎么会变成这样的。一切的开始，究竟是那场无情的战火，还是她强硬的禁锢，亦或是邻家少年天真开朗的笑容。

最后她做出了决定。

一个审判了二人命运的决定。

 

陈深揭开了瓦罐的封泥，一股沁人心脾的酒香扑鼻而来。

他不喝酒，他只喝格瓦斯和毕夫人酿的桂花酒，这毕忠良是知道的，后者还曾嘲笑他嘴刁。

其实毕忠良不知道，他不喝酒是因为酒会麻痹人心，会让他失去冷静的判断，会让他在那锐利的眼神下无所遁形。

现在毕忠良和76号都已经成为了过往，可是陈深还是极少喝酒。做到他这个位置的人，多少都有些胆战心惊。近年来北京的声音不统一，出现了许多杂音，他的待遇也大不如前，所以陈深更加地小心。

这是他这么多年来第一次喝酒。

酒倒在酒盅里，呈现澄澈的黄绿色，桂花的香气淡淡飘散在这间朴素干净的宿舍里。

陈深从怀里掏出来一包香烟、一只怀表、一片围巾、一个酒瓶。他把它们都摆在桌子上，跟那坛桂花酒放在一起。

第一杯酒，他要敬兄长、嫂子、小男还有所有为革命牺牲的战士。

第二杯酒，他敬这太平盛世让一无所有的他还能为之奋斗努力。

第三杯酒，他敬这坛桂花酒的主人赐他一夜放松的往昔时光。

毕忠良，你我从此再无恩怨瓜葛。

 

卢巧云亲自操办了先生的丧事。

她缝制了好几件衣服，打仗要用的，战场上吃的苦她没法为儿子抗，只能尽些绵薄之力。

临走前，她站在门口的榕树下，望着背着包袱的儿子远去。

她的身子没有以前好了，家里的酒坊过段时日也不打算开了，总归儿子这般有想法，总能在军队里混上一官半职的。卢巧云扶着墙壁往里走，突然觉得那空荡的庭院仿佛一座空城，吞噬了她的灵魂，又随时打算吃了她的身体。

残阳如血，桂花飘香。

鲜红的绸布迎风作响，字迹已经有些模糊。

‘我希望赶走所有的日本鬼子，保家卫国’

‘诚愿家人安康，故埋于百年榕树之下一坛桂花酒，聊表敬意’

 

完


End file.
